Love's Not A Competition, But I'm Winning
by julliet disappear
Summary: Ela não tem os mesmos modos impecáveis. Muito menos a graça e a desfaçatez para mentir em nome da Inglaterra. Ele o tipo de garoto que não atraia apenas olhares infames, mas o qual, que as garotas entregavam sua honra. Mas não ela, sua preciosa aposta.
1. Prólogo

Isabella Swan. O tipo de desonra de uma família. Não tem os mesmos modos impecáveis de outras moças. Muito menos a graça e a desfaçatez para mentir em nome da Inglaterra.

.

Bella tinha certeza que o seu espartilho não era culpado por ela não conseguir respirar.

- Edward Masen, prazer.

.

- Mel, e não vinagre, Bella. – Sussurrou Alice.

- Alice, eu irei sufoca-lo com tanto mel, que com um pouco de sorte, ele se afoga.*

* * *

Edward Masen. O tipo de garoto que não atraia apenas olhares infames, mas o qual, que as garotas entregavam sua honra. Ele era o tipo, que garotas tolas queriam tentar manter distância. E as pouco sensatas, rezavam para não perder o controle.

.

- Eu sempre consigo o que eu quero.

- Nem todos beijão os seus pés, querido. – Emmet deu ênfase ao final.

- Todas as garotas sim, e você sabe que elas fazem mais que isso. - Gargalhou.

- Duvido.

- Está me desafiando, Cullen? Diga-me quem é que eu a consigo. Se não, farei o que você quiser meu amor. – Gargalhei novamente.

- Isabella Swan.

.

Apostas não seriam suficientes para ignorar o ódio.

* * *

N/A: JDISAJASDIJASDISDJIASD outra fanfic aqui. E espero que comentem e *-* que gostem também. Qualquer coisa só me avisar!


	2. Um Brinde à Sociedade

Capitulo I – Um Brinde para a Sociedade.

A governanta da casa encarava Bella com um misto de incredulidade e irritação. Seu olhar sussurrava; selvagem.

- Charme, beleza e graça, lembre-se disso queridas.

Rosalie e Alice se apressaram em ir ao salão, sorridentes. E Bella apenas as seguia relutante. Era o final da temporada, e ela como uma inglesa culta deveria ser apresentada a alta sociedade. Londres nunca lhe parecera tão desnecessária.

Sorriu para o criado, que anunciou seu nome ao salão. Imaginou que ele lhe retribui de forma solidária, outro sorriso.

Pegou a primeira bebida que encontrou na bandeja. O baile seria eterno.

O primeiro grupo a recebe-la foram os Black, com quem ela desejaria ter ficado até o final da festa. Jacob era animado, e irradiava sua beleza e charme, de forma despreocupada e humilde. Ele parecia cativado pela jovem.

- Então Bella, eu gostaria de saber de como anda o general Swan, por que ele não pode comparecer, minha querida? - Billy adorava se recordar das caças que eles faziam, tempos antes de Billy ter tido um acidente com o cavalo.

- Uma missão que envolve a Índia, não prevista antes.

- Bella, adoraria poder saber...

Antes que ele pudesse continuar, ela estava sendo chamada, ou melhor puxada para fora da conversa. Não teve tempo para reagir, e quando notou estava apenas seguindo passos de dança.

- Lamento, senhorita se a puxei de forma tão pouco respeitável. Mas imagino, que me perdoaria, se lhe dissesse que me faltavam palavras, e seria horrível gaguejar para uma figura tão angelical. Meu nome é Mike Newton. - Ele não parecia nem um pouco propício a gaguejar, e sim assustado com a possibilidade de um não em público.

Uma dança. Como se dizia um não a apenas uma dança, sem ser grossa?

- Devo comentar que a senhorita me hipnotizou? Não seja tão má comigo, dance de novo, por favor.

Duas. Ele dançava terrivelmente mal.

- Lamento imensamente que não tenha se apresentado antes, poderíamos nós ter conhecido melhor. Ficara abrigada no solar dos Cullens, ouvi dizer.

- Eu não tenho certeza disso.

- Ah, mas eu soube que irá sim.

Ela simplesmente havia implorado para não ter de ir para lá. Apesar de adorar a maioria dos Cullens, odiar um já era suficiente. Mas Newton não parecia preocupado, ou até mesmo surpreso, comentando o panorama do futuro dela, enquanto nem mesmo ela sabia.

Três. Seus pés latejavam levemente.

- Gostaria de passar um tempo no meu solar, senhorita? - Ela iria fugir, necessitava. A próxima pergunta seria sobre casamento, algo nele dizia isso.

Quatro. Imaginou que talvez haviam posto brasas nos sapatos.

- Como seria a melhor proposta de casamento, para a senhorita?

- Senhor Newton, a dança me deixou mareada. Poderia buscar um chá para mim? - Ele ia fazer menção de pedir para alguém - Não, o senhor teria de buscar, por favor.

Ele pareceu preocupado, mas foi rápido. Bella se preocupou em não correr, seria obvio demais. Apressou os passos, e saiu do salão.

Não ligava se era totalmente antiético entrar em um quarto qualquer. Mas fugir de Mike Newton era vital. Abriu e fechou suavemente a primeira porta convidativa. Recostou suas costas na porta, com a respiração ofegante. E notou que não estava sozinha. Certamente seu acompanhante não poderia ser pior que Newton. Ou poderia?

Olhos verdes e brilhantes se viraram para ela. A estudavam, sem cautela, demorando-se em suas curvas. Ele sorriu de forma maliciosa.

Aproximou-se e fez uma mesura. A lareira iluminava o perfil de seu rosto. Bronzeado, de cabelos lisos, algo parecido com bronze. Roupas elegantes, perfeita para a ocasião, e para o dono delas.

Se ela fosse normal, teria se apresentado, e o engolido com os olhos. Mas como não era, simplesmente arrancou o vidro de bebida da mão dele, e o bebeu sem piedade. O pior era que nem havia tentado parecer sexy ou estimula-lo a pedi-la em casamento com essa ação. Mas de alguma forma o estimulou.

- A senhorita está perdida? - A voz era rouca.

Bella tinha certeza que o seu espartilho não era o culpado por ela não conseguir respirar.

- Edward Masen, prazer.

* * *

N/A: Sinto tanto a demora. Eu apenas não sabia como fazer, e também uma espécie de castigo eterno me prenderam. JDSAIJDASIJDSIAJASD Espero que gostem. E por favor, eu imploro, não adicionem só em alerta, comentem também! *-*

nath-sw - ai menina, deeesculpas! dá uma segunda chance. se eu falar que estava de castigo resolve? *-* JDIASJASDIJDASIJDAS garanhão! 3

thecasmile- brigada menine! tô postando mais.

bella who - JDAIJASDIJASD brigada. umh é que tem a frase, que vai aparecer depois: - se pega mais abelhas com mel e não vinagre. o emmett é o tipico galã que adora zuar o edward.


	3. Adrenalina

Capitulo II – Adrenalina.

- Oh My God.

Essa era uma reação comum para as garotas que se encontravam com ele. Mas elas pronunciavam risonhas, preocupadas com seu próprio aspecto, e com expectativa. E não como Bella havia pronunciado, como se ela tivesse sido uma serial killer, e seria morta como punição. Ela não parecia feliz com isso.

- Oh My God. Esse dia está sendo horrível. - Levou a mão sob os olhos, como se estivesse com uma dor terrível, fechou os olhos, e seus lábios se moveram silenciosamente. 'Por favor, por favor'.

- Perdoe-me senhorita, mas acho que não escutei direito.

- Oh, você ainda está ai? - Era óbvio que ainda estaria. Tentou disfarçar com indiferença o pânico na sua voz. Pareceu surtir efeito nele, pois o olhar indignado dele foi o suficiente para o resto de sua vida. Ela poderia morrer em paz. Nunca nenhuma garota havia o tratado com indiferença, exeto ela, mas claro que ele não sabia disso.

Fez menção de falar, mas ela apenas rejeitou com um gesto. Sentou-se sem nenhuma graça, na poltrona, arrancou os sapatos, e fez uma cara pensativa.

Ponderou em alguns segundos sobre seu estado. Não seria correto estar sozinha na companhia de um homem, solteiro, bonito, rico, e sendo ele, da pior maneira, Edward Cullen. Ser encontrada sem os sapatos, largada como uma bêbada na poltrona, com um copo, agora apenas com gelo. Um erro horrível.

Nunca poderia se perdoar alguém que estivesse com o copo vazio. Não. Ele tinha de estar cheio.

Por mais que deseja se pensar o contrario, ela teria de concordar, ele era o homem mais bonito que já havia visto. Alto, bronzeado, magricela ao longe, mas nem um pouco venerável. Possuía uma cor de cabelo peculiar, um tipo de cobre. Estava segurando algo nas mãos, que eram firmes e grandes. Se perguntou como seria te-las em lugares proibidos. E com o mais importante para a sociedade, deveria acrescentar o homem mais cobiçado de toda Londres,

Inglaterra, e talvez do mundo. O duque.

- Receio que não esteja sendo educada, comigo senhorita. Não se apresentou.

- Oh, termine logo com isso. Se eu não sou educada, você seria o que? - Lhe estendeu o copo vazio - Quero mais, e encha o copo, não seja miserável. Com tanto dinheiro que você gasta para as suas amantes, é realmente estúpido que negue a encher o copo a alguém. My Lord. - Apalpou seu cabelo - Droga, isso

me está matando. - Desfez o penteado, de forma rápida.

Seu rosto parecia zombar da feminilidade, mas não chegava a ser vulgar. De longe ela poderia ser confundida com um anjo, apenas de longe, e com a boca felina fechada. Seus olhos eram castanhos, mas ele imaginava que poderiam variar, sendo até escuros como o breu. Olhos de cigana obliqua e dissimulada.*

De tez branca, e cabelos esvoaçados. Perguntou-se com quantos homens já se havia relacionado, e isto o irritou profundamente.

- É uma pena que eu saiba tão pouco sobre vossa senhoria. Não desejaria que nós conhecêssemos melhor?

- My Lord, a ultima coisa que desejaria é conhecê-lo melhor, ou mais do que já sei sobre você.

Aproximou-se irritado, de forma rápida, e leviana, ela teve apenas tempo para ofegar. Com as duas mãos, nos braços da poltrona, ele a havia encurralado, acercou-se mais ainda, sussurrando lhe no ouvido.

- Poderia me dizer, de uma vez por todas, quem é? Ou prefere ficar as cegas?

Ela recuou, fez o possível para mantê-lo a uma distância confortável, ou ao menos, confiável. Mas provavelmente, não era o suficiente, não com Mansen. A poltrona nunca lhe havia parecido tão estreita, e tão larga.

Continuou muda.

Ele aproximou-se mais ainda, cortou o curto espaço, e a beijou. No momento, ela poderia jurar que se esforçou, que procurou rejeita-lo, mas mãos firmes a seguravam pela cintura, e a levavam ao dono delas. O que tinha sido uma tentativa de confraternização, como ele afirmaria mais tarde, estava se tornando mais vicioso, pouco amparável, ou desejável de parar. Não era o suficiente.

Ela não poderia dizer que esse era o primeiro beijo dela. E ele agora, entenderia o porquê.

* * *

N/A: Estou viva, e não abandonei não HDSAUHSDAU. Desculpem a demora. Férias, acho que dá pra postar mais, e pá. Comentem, e quanto mais, mais proximo fica a data do post!

* frase que define Capitu, em Dom Casmurro.

tatianne beward - ela quer, e não quer estar no proprio lugar HDUSAHSDAUHAS mais!

Bibi Swan - agora, talvez dê pra entender mais. qualquer coisa pergunte!

Shay Selene Black Tussand - pronto. o restante está em andamento! já já vai dar pra ver!

Fuh - o proximo já está em andamento também. é, edward bonzinho é tão sem sal as vezes. ele tem que ser do mal HDSAUHSADUSA (6)

Re Lane Cullen - continueei!

NaNe CuRtI - briigada! tá ai mais!

danda jabur - melhores partes estão por vir ainda! oloco, entendeu como vai ser o négocio então DHASUSHADU já tem pistas, pra descobrir quem é o cara que ela odeia.

Princesa Rebecca Chiba - no começo não. mas quem sabe o que acontece depois? HDUSHSADUSADH (6)

Belaaa Yo' - atualizei! sim, unhas roidas, risadas, e cabelos em pé! HUDSHAUDAS

Katryna Greenleaf - demorou, mais tá aqui! sim, vai rir muito! UDASHDSAUSDHA

Chantal. Forks Cullen - aai, brigada! *-* aqui tá o post. espero que você goste!


	4. Visitas

Capitulo III - Visitas.

Meu Deus! O que ele estava pensando? Que voltaria de suas viagens, mesas fartas, como também as camas, (as duas com sempre amplas opções), que voltaria após anos e desejaria passar pela sua vida? Ele acabava de ter entrado no trem para o inferno, sem volta, e via expressa, agora, apenas ela poderia mudar isto. Mas se dependesse dela a vida dele estaria por um fio.

O empurrou com tal força, ou tal surpresa dele, que ele encontrava-se no chão.

- Eu sou a única pessoa que tem a provável capacidade de odiá-lo, My Lord.

Dizendo isto, agarrou seus sapatos, as presilhas que conseguia em uma mão com tamanha rapidez, e com a outra procurou levantar o mínimo possível, o vestido para agilizar sua fuga. Ele estava atônito claro, um cavalheiro da classe alta, um homem viril como ele, estava no chão por ter sido rejeitado, não estava apto para ser usado por uma mulher, ou ela não queria ter sido usada por ele. Esbravejou, chegou perto de urrar. Quem essa criatura imaginava que era? Queria poder ter se lembrado quem era essa garota, porque beijar, já a tinha beijado. E aqueles olhos? Castanhos e famintos.

Ela corria, e seus pés tocando o chão impacientemente, ecoando com a música aos fundos. Seu cabelo esvoassava e ela apertava com cada vez mais força o que tinha nas mãos.

Quadros, esculturas, portas passavam por ela, e nem o notava. O corredor acabou, e estava entre duas portas e um busto. Uma ligava à triste continuação do baile, Mike Newton, seu futuro garantido na sociedade, e mais sorrisos desgastantes, porém havia a escada, na qual estava a passagem para sua enorme cama. A outra, era apenas a fuga, o fim daquela farsa, um gramado escuro e úmido, o luar, e o vento.

O beijo fora tão breve que não sabia se poderia se irritar com isso. Mas sentia o rosto queimando, e o sangue em suas veias também. Agora andava de forma cautelosa e rápida, com muitos problemas encontrou o quarto que era seu, em meio a tantas portas de outros quartos.

Deitou de costas ao piso frio, queria algo que a lembrasse que após o calor, havia o frio. Mas ao relembrar o beijo o pulso parecia aumentar, e os detalhes preenchiam o vão do esquecimento. Desejou gritar, mas temia ser ouvida. Quis voltar e terminar o que havia começado. E principalmente não ter ido a Londres, ficar no esquecimento de uma cidadezinha do interior, sem ter de ser cortejada, ou com o problema pelo qual a fez ir a Londres.

Ouviu pancadas leves, e o rumor da porta sendo aberta. Entrava uma fada de tamanho real que a olhava de forma assustada.

- Bella! Que horror, você foi a uma festa secreta ontem?

- Oh Alice.

- Primeiro você some, segundo está com uma cara de quem dormiu muito mal, terceiro...

- Ou de quem não dormiu. Agora me diga algo, sim?

- Claro - abriu as janelas, e o sol inundava o quarto, andava de um lado ao outro recolhendo pertences, e os guardando, com suas pernas de bailarina.

- Por que estão dizendo que eu vou para o seu solar?

- O quê? - Ela parecia atônita - Quem disse isso?

- Alice, minha pergunta.

- Olhe querida, queria te afastar destes ares tão nocivos à você, e o solar me pareceu uma boa idéia.

- Umh, gostaria de perguntar a alguém talvez? Quem sabe a mim?

- Eu perguntei.

- Ah sim, e qual foi a resposta?

- Não. Mas por favor, você deve parar com isso...

- Alice, não.

Ela que parecia na defensiva mudou totalmente.

- Chega, nós vamos. Deixe o passado para trás. Ele adora passar a temporada inteira em Londres. Estaremos nós, com Rosalie, e uma casa grandiosa vazia. Ou prefere passar o final desta temporada de forma solitária na presença de Edward Cullen?

Alice sabia a resposta, era como se ela prevesse tudo o que iria acontecer. Já avisava a todos que Bella iria com ela, porém ela não tinha negado que ele iria.

- Onde está Rosalie?

Emmett acordou irritado com o barulho que vinha de fora, alguém estava querendo entrar em seu quarto a todo custo. Se surpreendeu em se encontrar sozinho na cama, a onde estava a sua acompanhante?

- Irei vê-lo, não me impeça empregada incompetente!

- Ele esta muito mal senhorita, peço por favor que venha outro dia, senhorita!

A porta foi aberta com um estrondo.

- Olhe seu miseravelzinho, se pensa que poderá me trocar por outra você está muito enganado. Onde ela está?

- Quem?

- A mulher com quem você passou a noite. - A morena vultuosa vasculhava tudo, procurando de forma incansável qualquer objeto que pudesse acabar com a sua honra, mas a procura continuava, por algo que ela tinha perdido há tempos.

- Desejaria encontrá-la também, mas acho que a perdi... Te vejo outro dia, sim? Seria horrível para alguém com a sua classe visitar-me a esta hora da manhã completamente nu, boatos são rápidos.

- Espere e verá Cullen, caso não se casar comigo. Meu pai é um homem influente em Londres, você ficará arruinado.

- Você já está arruinada, e temo não ter sido o primeiro, porém, quem poderá desmentir-me? - Ele olhou-a de forma maliciosa, ninguém o chantageava, ele era um Cullen.

- Você não ousaria! - Os olhos pareciam humidos, e sua voz tremia.

- Não tente me intimidar. Agora vá.

Como uma marionete ela saiu, calada, engolindo a raiva aos poucos, que seria despejada em um prato muito frio, porém farto.

Ele encontrou suas roupas no chão, tais como sua acompanhante as havia arrancado. Sorriu, foi uma noite de prazeres. Encontrou um pequeno bilhete junto a cômoda.

_'Foi um prazer te conhecer._

_R_

Dirigiu-se até o clube, onde passava quase a maior parte do tempo livre quando estava em Londres, perdia apenas para sua cama, ou outras camas. Edward estava sentado, e isso o surpreendeu, ele sempre chegava atrasado. Parecia um tanto cansado.

- Alguma dama não foi misericordiosa com você? - Ele riu, e se sentou na frente de Edward que estava praticamente jogado na poltrona.

- Elas sempre o são, porém, ontem ela não o foi.

- Ponha um sorriso no rosto, agradeça o destino por dormir tão mal então.

- Não, eu não tive uma noite de luxuria, e sim martírio. Estou ficando gordo? Velho? Caído? Doente?

- O quê?

- Houve uma mulher ontem, ela me rejeitou, eu a beijei, ela me rejeitou.

- Era casada? Já disse que essas dão problemas!

- Não, não creio. Ela apenas me destratou de forma miserável.

- E quem seria essa? Uma mulher de visão?

- Esteve ontem na festa, deveria ter sido apresentada à sociedade. Meu deus, era linda.

- Edward, você está perdendo o jeito, ou ficando emotivo demais? - Ele parecia não ser capaz de parar de rir. - Perguntemos à Alice, ela conhece tudo. Mas antes tenho de passar e ver Carlisle.

Rosalie chegou atrasada para o almoço, seu vestido era bonito, porém ela o tinha usado no almoço anterior, ela nunca repetiria sua roupa.

- Está bem? Você parece um tanto eufórica, não te vi para o café, Alice disse que você tinha se retirado para passear. - Esme a olhava preocupada.

- Oh tia, fui ao parque, e perdi a hora lá.

Alice a olhou de forma zombeteira. Bella parecia confusa mas apenas continuou a mastigar de forma elegante, sentia-se cansada e fria, como se o calor tivesse ficado na noite anterior.

O mordomo entrou na sala e anunciou a chegada de visitas um tanto tardias.

- Senhoras, os Cullens chegaram.

N/A: Estou aqui! Voltei, e pretendo postar logo logo! Beeeijos!


End file.
